


Steve, yo y mis otros yo

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiuniverso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: Tony tiene un accidente de laboratorio y trae, sin querer, a otros yo de diferentes universos. Cada uno de ellos tiene una historia de amor con Steve que compartir.Stony
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	1. Los otros

Tony se sobó las sienes, estaba luchado contra la migraña en ese momento.

—Me alegra que los demás no estén aquí—murmuró.

Y sí que lo agradecía. La torre de los Avengers estaba deshabitada, excepto por él y por Bruce; pero, afortunadamente, Bruce estaba encerrado en su laboratorio haciendo quién sabe qué con tal ahínco que apenas si asomaba la nariz.

—¿Dónde están?

El que habló era un hombre un tanto más alto que él, pero con quién compartía el mismo diseño de barba.

—De vacaciones—respondió mirándole de reojo.

Había cuatro tazas de café sobre la barra de la cocina.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes tomar café?—preguntó la única mujer del grupo al adolescente que a su lado.

—Sí, Jarvis me deja tomar un poco. Excepto antes de ir a dormir.

—Entonces, no deberías tomarlo ahora—dijo ella.

—¿De vacaciones?—el primer hombre hizo caso omiso del dialogo de los otros dos.

—Bueno, atienden sus asuntos—respondió Tony—. Algunos fueron con sus familias, otros de viaje... otros tienen misiones por su lado.

—Ya veo.

Tony se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la cafetera con su taza en las manos. Y desde ahí, volteó a ver al pequeño grupo que estaba en la cocina. Esos tres... eran él. Para ser más exactos, eran él en otros universos. Había cometido un pequeño error cuántico en un experimento y esos tres habían aparecido uno tras otro en su laboratorio.

Eran, a saber: un él más alto y un poco más serio; un él adolescente, al que ni la barba le había crecido; y un él, que no era un él, sino un ella, tan sarcástica como él.

—¿Ni siquiera está Steve?—preguntó su yo más alto.

La mención de éste por él, calló a los otros dos, y de pronto, Tony tenía tres pares de ojos sobre él.

—No... tuvo una misión con SHIELD.

—Ya veo—dijo el hombre.

—¡Qué lástima!—dijo la mujer, quien por cierto, se llamaba Natasha, pero a la que llamaban Toni de cariño.

—Yo quería ver como es de adulto—dijo el Tony más joven, bajando la vista, un poco avergonzado, hacia su taza de café.

—Oh, es muy guapo—dijo Toni con un suspiro—¿Verdad que sí?—preguntó a los otros dos Tonys hombres adultos.

—Yo soy más...—empezó el Tony más bajo.

—Sí, lo es—lo interrumpió el Tony más alto.

—Qué... cara...

Tony miró a esos tres con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Así que querías verlo de adulto, eh?—Toni le picó las costillas al joven Tony—¿Estás saliendo con él ya?

El muchacho asintió.

—¿Qué?—Tony con principios de migraña, abrió la boca sorprendido por esa respuesta. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Habían dicho que ese niño "salía" con Steve?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?—preguntó Toni con ánimo chismoso explícito en la amplia sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro.

—Tres meses—dijo el joven Tony y la miró, también, con una sonrisa.

—¡Qué afortunado!—dijo ella—Amor adolescente, el primer amor... la primera vez... ¡Que envidia! ¿Verdad?

Toni volteó a ver a los otros dos Tony adultos, pero sólo el más alto sonrió y asintió.

—¿Ya lo hicieron?—la mujer volvió el rostro para interrogar al muchacho.

—¡No!—dijo éste poniéndose colorado.

—¡Ah, pero que tierna reacción!—Toni se levantó de su asiento para apretarle las mejillas—¡Pues te lo estás perdiendo!

—Natasha—el Tony más alto habló—, tiene 16 años, deja que vayan a su ritmo.

—¡Pero es que no tienen nada que perder!

—Pero...

—Oh, vamos... lo sabes... ¿Tú cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con él?

El Tony más alto esbozó una media sonrisa, que hizo sonreír a los otros, menos a uno.

—Más de diez años. A decir verdad, he perdido la cuenta.

—¡WOW!—exclamaron Toni y Tony joven.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—dejo salir el Tony en su correcto universo.

—¿Están casados?—preguntó Toni, ignorando la sorpresa de su otro yo.

—Ah, no, no... no lo creemos necesario, pero estamos viviendo juntos.

—¡¿Qué carajos?!

Nadie lo escuchó. Todos voltearon a ver a Natasha Stark, quien se había subido a la barra de la cocina y desde ahí había proclamado:

—¡Yo les gano! —rió— Tal vez, tú tendrás tu primera vez con él—dijo señalando al Tony más joven—; y tal vez, tú lleves diez años o más a su lado—señaló al Tony más alto—. Pero yo les gano.

—Ah sí, ¿y cómo por qué?—le espetó el joven Tony.

Por toda respuesta Toni estiró su mano izquierda abriendo sus dedos para dejar muy en claro de qué hablaba y presumió el anillo dorado en su anular.

—Tengo cinco años casada con él y... tenemos una hija—pronunció triunfal.

—¡¿Qué?!—nuestro Tony abrió la boca un poco más.

—¿Una hija?—Tony alto preguntó—Eso... ¿cómo es ella?

—Seguramente se parece a Steve, ¿verdad?—el joven Tony apoyó las manos en la barra con el rostro hacia la reina de los Tonys, la gran ganadora.

—¡Sí! ¿Quieren conocerla?

Toni se sentó sobre la barra, y sacó su celular para enseñarles fotos; los otros dos se acercaron entusiasmados. El dueño de la casa, entonces, escuchó un montón de comentarios acerca de esa niña. Que si sus ojos eran azules, que si era rubia, que si pobre de aquel que tuviera de suegro al Capitán América, quien, por cierto, era un buen padre, paciente y cariñoso. También escuchó un "ojala yo pudiera tener hijos con Steve" y un "siempre pueden adoptar". Pero él, simplemente no podía entender qué demonios estaba pasando ahí.

—Oigan... Oigan... ¡Cállense por un maldito segundo!

Los tres Tonys de otros universos le miraron.

—¿Qué?—le espetó el más joven.

—¿Todos ustedes tienen una relación con Steve?

—Sí—contestaron los tres.

—¿Relación amorosa con besos , abrazos y sexo?

—Sí—recibió otra respuesta a coro.

—¿Tú no?—preguntó el Tony más alto.

—...Cla... ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo carajos pueden salir con él? ¡Siempre estamos peleando! ¡Y molesta demasiado!

—Bueno, Steve, a veces, es así, pero...

—No me deja comer donas, y me anda contando las tazas de café... se molesta si hago algo poco "ético", siempre me contradice...

—Es parte de su encanto... ¿quién más se atrevería a...?

—¡Es un jodido hombre!

—Y muy sexy...

—¡No me están escuchando!

—Tony, chaparrito—dijo Natasha Stark—, tal vez, eres la excepción que confirma la regla.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Y no me digas chaparrito!

—Lo que ella quiere decir es que, de la pequeña muestra de Tonys que representamos, eres el único que no tiene una relación con Steve—dijo el otro Tony adulto—. Así que, podemos inferir que los otros "nosotros" también la tienen.

—Pero, tal vez, tú perteneces al universo dónde eso no sucede—concluyó el joven Tony.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—Esto es una ruleta de posibilidades—reflexionó Toni.

—Este puede ser el universo en el que Tony Stark y Steve Rogers no se aman—sugirió Tony alto.

El joven Tony tronó los dedos—O es, quizás, el universo donde Tony Stark no ama a Steve Rogers, pero, tal vez, éste a él sí.

—O lo que es peor—Toni volvió a tomar la palabra—, puede ser el universo donde Tony Stark ama a Steve Rogers, pero éste no lo amaba a él.

Tony tragó saliva y sintió un hueco en el estómago, no supo por qué.

—Eso no... ¡Eso no puede ser!—Gritó—¡No hay nadie en este jodido universo que no me ame!

—Puede ser él...—Toni puso el dedo en la llaga—... recuerda que nada existe sin su contraparte.

Tony frunció el ceño y vociferó que todos estaban locos. Dio por zanjada esa escabrosa conversación y los mandó a dormir. Les dijo que podían tomar la habitación que quisieran, menos una, porque ya veía venir una pelea campal por dormir en esa cama. Sí, por supuesto, les prohibió tomar la habitación de Steve. Y por último, se dijo, que tenía que devolverlos a sus respectivos universos, antes de que Steve, el Steve de su universo, regresara.

Pero no contaba con que ese día no era su día.


	2. Hot cakes

Cuando Steve llegó a la torre, todas las luces estaban apagadas. En completo silencio subió a su habitación; dejó el escudo sobre la cama y entró al baño dispuesto a darse una ducha. Frente al espejo descubrió que tenía una herida cerca de la ceja, no le hizo mucho caso, suspiró nada más, y contó con que el agua de la regadera lavara la sangre.

Como no tenía sueño, pero si hambre, bajó a la cocina. Prendió la luz y vio el reloj en la pared, eran las seis de la mañana, casi las siete. Tal vez, pensó, Tony seguía en su taller trabajando o dormido, en todo caso, sobre su mesa de trabajo. Acordó consigo mismo llevarle algo de desayunar una vez que terminara de prepararlo.

Tony, el Tony más joven de todos, no había podido dormir bien. El café que su mayordomo bien le prohibía tomar por las noches lo había mantenido despierto más de lo que habría querido. Como la cama le resultaba ya molesta, se levantó. Tal vez, encontraría algo con que entretenerse hasta que el efecto de la cafeína dejara su sistema y cayera dormido. Si mal no recordaba había una sala común y una enorme pantalla en ella, vería algún programa para entretenerse. Pero mientras buscaba la sala común en la oscuridad se topó con una luz que provenía de la cocina. Sin pensarlo mucho, caminó hacia ahí, imaginó que se trataría de uno de sus "yo" adultos preparándose café, porque, por lo que había notado, todos ellos compartían cierta adicción por esa bebida. Sin embargo, lo que encontró lo dejó con la boca abierta.

De espaldas a él, vestido con una sencilla playera blanca y pantalones deportivos azul marino, reconoció a su novio, o más bien, a la versión adulta y de ese universo de su novio. Era un poco más alto que su Steve, de espalda más ancha y brazos más musculosos, pero el cabello dorado y corto de su nuca era el mismo. Le dio un poco de miedo, más que nada porque no sabía que decirle, o si decirle algo era conveniente. Se sentía un poco más pequeño de lo usual. Mientras pensaba en ello, Steve dio media vuelta. Se sorprendió de verlo y Tony dio un respingo al sentir un salto en su estómago.

Steve lo analizó rápidamente, y llegó a una conclusión increíble.

—Hola—le dijo—, ¿eres pariente de Tony?

El muchacho tragó saliva. No sabía que decirle y el hombre frente a él... ¡su Steve crecería y sería así! Pensó que tendría que encontrar la manera de ocultarlo del mundo envidioso que quisiera arrebatárselo.

Steve levantó las cejas interrogante, y a Tony, una vez más, le dio un vuelco el estómago.

—A... a... algo así—contestó.

—¿Algo así?

Tony asintió y se acercó a la barra despacio.

—Soy...su invitado.

—Ah—Steve se dio cuenta que el muchacho lo miraba muy fijamente—¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

—Me dieron café y no puedo dormir.

Steve sonrió, típico de Tony. Seguramente había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido darle de cenar, sin tomar en cuenta que era muy joven aún para el café.

—¿Quieres algo de comer?—se giró brevemente para señalar lo que tenía en la estufa.

—¿Qué es?

—Hot cakes

—¿Sabes hacer hot cakes?

Steve asintió, Tony intentó ver detrás de él.

—Una vez quise hacerle hot cakes a Ste... mi novio, pero no me quedaron redondos.

—Tengo un truco para eso, ¿te enseño?

Tony dudó un instante, pero finalmente asintió y rodeó la isla para ponerse frente a la estufa. Steve le tendió el cucharon con el que estaba vaciando la mezcla sobre el sartén.

Tony obedeció las indicaciones que Steve le daba, no sin sentirse abrumado. La presencia de ese Steve era fuerte, su voz era más grave y le erizaba los vellos de la nuca cuando le hablaba, y no se diga cuando le sujetó la mano para enseñarle la manera de sostener el cucharon; el roce de sus dedos lo había puesto nervioso.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó el capitán.

—¿Qué? No, ¿por qué?

—Estás temblando.

Tony sacudió la cabeza y murmuró que estaba bien. Steve sonrió y observó como el muchacho ejecutaba la lección con cuidado, y muy concentrado. Cuando Tony terminó, volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

—¡Funcionó!—Steve asintió.

—Ahora sólo cuida que no se queme.

Tony asintió, cambió de herramienta: dejó el cucharon por una espátula; y aguardó a recibir la orden del capitán para voltear el panecillo. Steve se divirtió con los gestos del muchacho.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—le preguntó cuando el primer hot cake salió, redondo y perfecto, del sartén al plato.

Tony lo miró y dudó. Él y los otros Tonys no se habían puesto de acuerdo respecto a que decirle a los demás. Además, se suponía que Steve no estaba y tardaría en llegar.

—Ah... pues... An...tho...ny.

—¿Igual que Tony?

—Somos una familia muy grande—dijo desviando la vista hacia el sartén.

Steve ladeó el rostro, según él, la familia de Tony no era muy grande. Se encogió de hombros y continuó junto con ese joven Anthony la preparación del desayuno; el cual complementaron con un poco de fruta y jugo de naranja. Cuando terminaron, el Sol ya estaba asomándose por las ventanas de la cocina. Tony se sentó frente a Steve en la isla de la cocina. Para entonces el hielo estaba completamente roto, y hablaba hasta por los codos. Le contó sobre su escuela y sus amigos, aunque procuró no decir nombres; claro que, también, le contó sobre su novio (tampoco dijo nombre). Steve lo escuchaba y le contestaba de vez en cuando con una sonrisa o con alguna frase que, curiosamente, hacía reír al muchacho frente a él.

***

Tony "chaparrito" Stark se talló los ojos. Había pasado la noche dormitando en su taller. Había intentado resolver el problema que tenía, es decir, buscaba la manera de enviar a sus respectivos universos a esos "yo's", que no sólo eran raros, eran rarísimos. Esas versiones de sí mismo le ponían los pelos de punta.

No quería que Steve llegara y se los encontrara. Lo que menos quería era que esos tres, a falta de sus propios Steves, buscaran al suyo... no es que Steve fuera suyo... pero era su amigo, ¿no?, y no quería ponerle en una posición incómoda.

—VIERNES—llamó y casi de inmediato bostezó—, ¿mis otros yo siguen dormidos?

—Sí, señor, excepto el más joven de ellos.

—¿Qué hace?

—Desayuna en la cocina con el capitán Rogers.

—Ah, ok—contestó distraídamente. Pero cuando sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis, el pánico subió lentamente por sus piernas—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Steve volvió?!

—Hace unas horas, señor.

Tony abandonó las pantallas que tenía abiertas y salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

Patinó cuando atravesó la puerta de la cocina. Steve y el joven Tony voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos.

—Buenos días, Tony—dijo Steve.

Tony levantó la vista y miró con ojos asesinos a su yo más joven, a quien se le cayó un pedazo de hot cake de la boca, nada más saberse bajo su lupa.

—¿No tenías una misión, capsicle?—dijo Tony sin desviar su mirada de su otro yo.

—Sí. Terminé pronto.

—Tsk, ¡tenías que tardarte más!

—¿Ah?

—¿Quieres desayunar?—el joven Tony le señaló los panqueques sobre la mesa—. Hicimos muchos.

Tony miró la pila de hot cakes y la sonrisa de su joven yo al decir esas palabras.

—¿Los hicieron juntos?

—Síp—el joven Tony le sonrió a Steve y éste le devolvió la sonrisa—, Steve me enseñó.

—¿Te enseñó?

El muchacho asintió con esa estúpida sonrisa indeleble en los labios.

Tony estaba a punto de decir una palabrota, cuando Steve puso frente a él una taza de café.

—¿Has estado trabajando?—preguntó amablemente, pero no esperó la respuesta; en voz baja le preguntó sobre el joven Anthony— ¿Es tu primo o algo así? No sabía que tenías...

—No tengo—Tony lo miró ceñudo.

—Entonces...

—¡BUENOS DÍAS!

Toni "Natasha" Stark, apareció bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Bostezó abiertamente y Tony (adulto) quiso que se lo tragara la tierra ante las pintas de su yo femenino: en ropa interior y el cabello revuelto. Rodó los ojos, pero cuando volvió a mirar y enfocó a Steve, una extraña punzada le atravesó el pecho y la quiso ahogar en café. Y es que el capitán miraba a la mujer boquiabierto.

Toni terminó de bostezar, se talló los ojos y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¡Honey!—dijo y ni tarda ni perezosa cruzó la distancia que la separaba de Steve. Al alcanzarlo le sujetó de la playera, lo atrajo hacia ella y le besó en la boca.

El joven Tony casi escupe el pedazo de hot cake que se había llevado a la boca, mientras que el adulto escupió de verdad el sorbo de café que había tomado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Realmente me encanta pensar que AVAC!Tony es de lo más tierno, tal vez, no sea así, pero es joven y se puede dar el lujo de la inocencia. 
> 
> Por el contrario, Natasha... no sé, la adoro. Habrá más de ella próximamente
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	3. Los dormidos

—¡HEY!—Tony tiró del brazo de Toni y la obligó a despegarse de Steve.

—¡¿Qué?!—le espetó ella.

—¡¿Sigues dormida o qué?!

Toni lo miró, efectivamente, con cara de dormida.

—Es mi marido, no te metas—hizo amago de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, pero Tony se puso entre ellos.

—¡Él no es tu marido! ¡Despierta maldición!

Toni lo miró indignada, descubrió la taza de café de ese Tony y le dio un largo sorbo. Una luz se encendió en su rostro.

—Bueno, tú no lo usas—le dijo en broma—, y yo lo extraño.

—¡Pero no es él!

—Tony—Steve llamó su atención—, ¿quién es ella?

—Ella...

—Natasha Stark—Toni se adelantó y le tendió la mano—, es un gusto, Steve de este universo. Lamento haberte confundido cofcof-en-realidad-no-cofcof , pero te pareces mucho a mi esposo.

Steve estrechó su mano y asintió ante su disculpa. Sin embargo, para disgusto de Tony, Steve no hizo ningún gesto de desagrado por el beso recibido. Aunque, ultimadamente, pensó, no debía importarle.

—Oh, hay hot cakes—sonrió Toni

—Steve y yo los hicimos—dijo el joven Tony orgulloso y, también, en la perspectiva de sus otros yo, presumiendo.

Toni se trepó a un banco y se sirvió.

—Si los hizo Steve, deben estar deliciosos—dijo, volteó a ver al capitán y le guiñó un ojo.

Tony, el adulto, frunció el ceño ante el leve sonrojo de Steve causado por ese gesto.

—Capsicle—empezó, ya era tarde para ocultarle las cosas; ni modo, se dijo, tenía que contarle—, verás, pasó algo en el laboratorio y...

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al punto de interés, el último intruso hizo su aparición en la cocina. Al igual que Toni, parecía estar más dormido que despierto, aunque a diferencia de ésta no bajó en ropa interior, sino en un conjunto deportivo negro, tal vez, tomado prestado del armario del vengador (cualquiera que fuera éste) del que había ocupado la habitación.

El hombre se tallaba los ojos al atravesar el umbral de la puerta. Caminó en automático hacia Steve, al cual se abrazó sin pensarlo.

—Buenos días, Beloved—le dijo, al tiempo que apoyaba la mejilla en el pecho de un perplejo capitán—. Me llegó el aroma de hot cakes hasta mi cama, pero me cansé de esperar a que me llevaras, ¿qué te demoró? ¿Eh, comandante?

Toni y el joven Tony, sonrieron ante la escena mientras devoraban sus respectivos desayunos, pero Tony, el Tony en su propia realidad, frunció el ceño molesto; y su enojo sólo aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de que Steve devolvía el abrazo. Sí, un poco laxo, lleno de confusión, pero ¡lo estaba abrazando de vuelta!

—Otro dormido—farfulló y tiró una vez más de su otro yo para apartarlo de Steve. Le costó más trabajo separarlo, pero cuando logró un poco de su atención le entregó una taza de café para que también recordara dónde estaba.

Tony "el alto" Stark parpadeó y sonrió al ver a Steve frente a él. Recordó que no se encontraba en su universo, y que el Steve que tenía delante, no era el suyo. Pero le daba mucho gusto verle, ver ese par de pupilas marinas, su cabello rubio, el ancho de sus hombros y la suave curva de su media sonrisa. Se giró hacia su yo más bajo, pero adulto y masculino.

—¿Lograste encontrar cómo vamos a volver?

Tony negó al tiempo que miraba a Steve de reojo.

—Bueno—reflexionó el otro, mirando, también, a Steve—, si no vuelvo, creo que sobreviviré.

Los otros dos Tonys rieron.

—Creo que tendríamos una cruenta batalla aquí—dijo Toni—. Pero me parece que tengo ventaja.

—¡No es justo!—protestó el joven Tony.

Tony frunció el ceño y bufó notablemente molesto.

—¡No! ¡Ninguno de ustedes se quedará aquí! ¡Así que ni se acomoden!—tomó la muñeca de Steve, casi por reflejo—¡Y este es mi Steve! ¡Tienen a los suyos así que déjenlo en paz!

Después, tiró del capitán y lo sacó de la cocina.

Los tres Tonys que se quedaron, se miraron unos a otros.

—¿Ustedes que creen?—aventuró el más joven de ellos.

—¿Qué creo?—Toni le dio un sorbo a su café— Que nos encontramos en el peor escenario.

El otro Tony tomó asiento y comenzó a servirse el desayuno.

—El universo donde Tony ama a Steve, pero Steve a él no—dijo.

Se escuchó un suspiro a tres voces.

***

—Tony, Tony... ¡Tony!

Steve se detuvo y al hacerlo, obligó a Tony a lo mismo. El ingeniero volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, completamente enfurruñado.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando?

Tony bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya lo sabrías, si no te estuvieras besuqueando con todos ahí adentro.

—¿Disculpa? Sólo fue un beso y yo no lo di.

—Pero bien que lo disfrutaste... ¿y qué me dices del abrazo?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Idiota—murmuró Tony—, mantente lejos de ellos, nada más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Tony se mordió el labio inferior.

—Yo.

—¿Tú qué?

—Son yo.

Steve le miró extrañado.

—¿Cómo?

Tony inhalo profundamente.

—Tuve un pequeño accidente en el laboratorio e imprevistamente traje a esos tres... ¿Sabes algo de los universos alternos o de realidades alternas?

Steve asintió.

—Bueno, pues ellos provienen de tres universos distintos, pero todos ellos son yo. Es decir, mi versión en esos universos. Como viste, uno es un adolecente; otro es un hombre como yo, claro que no tan sexy, pero más alto; y por último, ella, una versión femenina de mí mismo.

—Pero ella dijo llamarse...

—Natasha, sí, pero todos le dicen Toni.

Steve aguardó un poco, mientras asimilaba lo que le acababan de decir. Ya entendía porque el muchacho se llamaba Anthony, también.

—El punto es que es mejor que te mantengas lejos de ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No te diste cuenta?

—¿De qué?

Tony rodó los ojos exasperado.

—Eres lento... que bueno que eres terriblemente guapo porque si no...

—Tony...— advirtió Steve.

—¡Pues todos ellos tienen una relación contigo, so bobo!

—¿Todos?

—¡Todos! Ese niño sale un tu versión adolescente, aquella está casada con tu versión de su universo; y el otro vive contigo, quiero decir, con el tú de su mundo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que en otros universos, tú y yo somos pareja?

—¿Te lo explico con manzanas, capsicle? ¡Pues sí, caramba!

Steve le miró incrédulo.

—Me estás jugando una broma, ¿verdad?

Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Absolutamente no! No estoy ganando nada, capsicle. Pero no durara mucho, ya verás; los mandaré de regreso a sus hogares. Definitivamente, lo haré.

Dicho eso se encaminó a su taller, pero antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo, se giró y lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

—Te estoy viendo—le dijo.

Y Steve lo vio marcharse, al tiempo que sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—Stevie, querido—esa era una voz femenina—¿Me ayudas?

Steve giró sobre sus talones y la miró, ella aún estaba en ropa interior. Tragó saliva ¿cómo diablos se mantendría lejos de ellos, si eran ellos quienes lo buscaban?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> ¿Qué si Steve tiene tendencias bisexuales? ¡No! ¿cómo creen? ¿qué les hizo pensar eso? 
> 
> jajaja no sirvo para el sarcasmo. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Secreto

Steve siguió a la chica de vuelta a la cocina. El otro Tony adulto le sonrió de alguna manera con todo y el tenedor en la boca.

—Se quedó dormido—señaló Toni.

Efectivamente, sobre la mesa de la cocina, el joven Tony dormía. Al parecer el desayuno y la leche tibia que le había servido, más las indudables horas de desvelo, lo habían hecho caer por fin. Steve entendió que es lo que los otros Tonys pedían de él, y era algo que no le costaba nada. Asintió y se acercó al durmiente.

—¿Saben en qué habitación estaba?

Los otros dos negaron, Steve suspiró, realmente eso no importaba. Levantó al muchacho de la mesa y lo cargó en brazos. Los otros Tonys observaron la maniobra en silencio, casi sin moverse o respirar.

—Lo llevaré a la mía—dijo Steve y salió de la cocina con su carga—, se los digo por si les pregunta Tony.

Toni y Tony le siguieron con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista.

—¡Qué envidia!—expresó Toni estirándose.

El otro Tony asintió.

—Steve me suele llevar así cuando me quedo dormido en el taller.

—Igual—dijo ella—. Así, también, me llevó a la habitación el día de nuestra boda.

—Adoras recordarme que estás casada con él, ¿no es así?

Toni le sonrió ampliamente, casi con una pequeña chispa de malicia.

—Envídiame.

—No tengo porqué —dijo él—. Yo tengo una vida a su lado más extensa que tú. Envídiame tú.

—Tenemos una hija.

—Nosotros muchos.

—Ja, ja, ja ¡los avengers no cuentan!

***

Steve recostó al joven Tony en su cama y lo cubrió con una manta. El muchacho se giró hacia su costado y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente. Era tierno; Steve jamás pensó conocer a un Tony adolescente, si hubiera sobrevivido hace más de setenta años, tal vez, lo habría hecho. Incluso, habría sido muy probable que Howard le presumiera a su heredero en algún momento. Imaginó que aquello habría sido divertido, incluso lindo.

Sin hacer ruido, salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta despacio. Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala común, y meditó un poco respecto al accidente de Tony en el laboratorio. Si era honesto consigo mismo tenía curiosidad por saber sobre sí en esas realidades, y también, por supuesto, sobre su relación con todos esos Tonys.

Entonces, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro con la punta del dedo, al girarse volvió a encontrarse con Natasha Stark.

—¿Ahora sí, me ayudas?

La chica se dio la vuelta y le mostró el cierre abierto de su vestido. Steve no vio como negarse, se giró en el sofá y subió el cierre lentamente, mientras ella sostenía su cabello para evitar que éste se enredara en él.

—Hecho.

—Gracias—Toni se dio la vuelta, le sonrió—¿Me muestras el lugar? El chaparrito es muy mal anfitrión—dijo.

—¿El chaparrito?—Steve no pudo evitar reír un poco ante esa descripción de su compañero avenger.

Minutos después, estaban afuera en el jardín. Steve le mostró ese pedazo de tierra en el que a veces él mismo hacia un poco de ejercicio. Natasha se quitó los zapatos y disfrutó del tacto húmedo del pasto directamente en la planta de sus pies. Steve la observó en silencio mientras ella bailoteaba sobre la hierba. Entonces, Toni levantó la vista y le sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedes creer que sea un Tony?

—No es eso... bueno, sí es eso.

Toni rió y se acercó a él, lo suficiente como para abrazarlo si quisiera.

—En mi universo, tienes barba—dijo ella y acompañó sus palabras acariciándole la barbilla y mejillas con la punta de los dedos—. ¿Nunca te la has dejado?

—Sí, una vez.

—Deberías hacerlo de nuevo, honestamente, te ves muy sexy.

Steve rió.

—No creo ser igual a tu marido.

—Es curioso, pero sí. Eres su hermano gemelo afeitado.

Steve volvió a reír.

—¿Por eso me besaste?

—Sí... la verdad es que pasé una noche horrible, un sueño ligero. No descanse nada. Te extrañé, quiero decir, extrañé a mi Steve, me hizo falta.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ese yo es un tipo afortunado.

Fue el turno de Toni de reír.

—Definitivamente, sí—Toni levantó coquetamente sus cejas—. Se ganó la lotería conmigo... aunque yo también. ¿Te muestro algo que él me enseñó?

—Claro.

Toni levantó las cejas pícaramente y con un movimiento digno del aikido, le sujetó del brazo y lo derribó sobre la hierba. Steve no esperaba eso, como tampoco esperaba que la chica subiera a horcajadas a su pelvis y desde ahí le sonriera.

—Capitán, ¿qué se siente caer ante la fuerza femenina?

—Es un placer.

Toni rió a carcajadas.

—Que no te escuche tu Tony, o se pondrá muy celoso.

—No lo creo.

Toni rió un poco más, pero luego apoyó la frente el pecho de Steve.

—De verdad, te extraño—murmuró más para sí que para el otro. Luego, levantó la vista—. Oye, ¿te lo dijo el chaparrito?

—¿El qué?

—Que eres el padre de mi hija.

Steve la miró boquiabierto, Toni rió, se daba cuenta de que no; y no tardó nada en bajar de él y sentarse a su lado para mostrarle las fotos de su pequeña hija.

—Es hermosa como yo—dijo—, pero tiene tus ojos azules y tu cabello. No puedes negar que es tu hija.

—No me atrevería a hacerlo—Steve estaba maravillado con las fotos, incluso se reconoció en una de ellas cargando a la niña, era extraño, se sentía como un sueño—¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Tiene dos años—dijo Toni—, y se llama Sarah María. Sí, como nuestras madres, ¿no te gusta?

—Me encanta.

Toni sonrió enternecida. Pensó que era una lástima que Sarah Marie, como ella solía llamarla, no pudiera existir en esa realidad.

—¿Te digo un secreto?—Toni bajó el tono de su voz y Steve giró el rostro hacia ella, asintiendo—Es una sorpresa para mi esposo. Quería que fuera el primero en saberlo, y de alguna manera así será, pero es que ya no me lo puedo callar. No se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve asintió.

—Bueno, se lo puedes decir a tu Tony.

—No es mi Tony—replicó Steve, Toni sonrió.

—No importa, cállate y acércate.

Steve obedeció, bajó el rostro hacia ella, y ella acercó los labios a su oreja, entonces, le murmuró:

—Serás padre de nuevo—después de decirlo Toni se hizo para atrás, sólo para ver la reacción del capitán.

Y fue justo como la primera vez que le dijo que estaba embarazada. Pudo ver como se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro y se conmovía profundamente.

—No vayas a llorar, Cap—bromeó.

Por toda respuesta, Steve la abrazó y ella se sintió tan bien con ello, que quién lloró fue ella. De verdad extrañaba a su esposo, a su hija. No había cumplido un solo día fuera de casa, pero imaginaba lo preocupado que su Steve estaría. Sin embargo, pensó que en caso de no poder volver Sarah Marie estaría bien, tenía un padre increíble y nada le faltaría.

—Si no puedo volver a casa—sollozó sobre el hombro de ese Steve—¿Serías el padre de mi bebé?

—Por supuesto—dijo él—, pero estoy seguro de que podrás volver, Tony siempre encuentra la solución. Además, mi otro yo seguramente te extrañará y necesitará mucho.

Toni sonrió, se limpió las lágrimas y al abrir los ojos vio que venía hacia ellos un Tony, quien se acercaba como alma que llevaba el diablo, a toda velocidad. Lo reconoció de inmediato, era el Tony, al que "pertenecía" ese Steve que ella abrazaba.

—¡Capsicle!

Steve escuchó el grito de Tony y giró el rostro. Supo que éste estaba enojado con él, nada más verle el rostro, y es que había desobedecido por completo su orden. Y no es que él siguiera las ordenes de Tony Stark, pero...

—Tony...

—¡¿Qué te dije?!

—No lo molestes, chaparrito.

—¡No me llames chaparrito! ¡Eres más baja que yo! ¡¿Qué carajos hacían?!

Tony no se había podido concentrar en el trabajo. Su mente divagaba, siempre volvía a pensar en Steve y sus otros yo. Como su alguien le picara las costillas interminablemente con una vara, para recordarle que él (Tony) tenía una esencia que compartía con todos los otros: su natural coquetería. Así que le había pedido a VIERNES que buscara dónde estaba Steve; y lo había visto en el jardín en compañía de su yo femenino; la más peligrosa, quizá, de todos.

—Hablábamos, Tony—dijo Steve.

Toni se levantó del pasto y se sacudió la falda.

—¿Ya encontraste cómo regresarme a casa?

—¡No!—Tony la miró furioso, pero ella sólo pudo sonreír.

—Me parece que necesitarás ayuda... Ah, quería un poco de esparcimiento, pero, sin duda, dos Tonys piensan mejor que uno. Anda, vamos a tu taller.

—Yo puedo solo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Porque si no te apuras, tomaré a tu Steve.

—¿Cómo qué tomarás...? ¿Ni que fuera qué?

—Será—Toni caminó hacia la casa— el padre de mi bebé.

—Mentira.

—Pregúntale, si no me crees.

Toni sonrió de nuevo, y tras decirle que lo esperaba en el taller, se alejó rumbo a la torre. Tony la miró echando chispas por los ojos.

—Capsicle, ¿de qué demonios está hablando?—dijo volteando hacia él lentamente con movimientos casi robóticos y escalofriantes.

Steve se puso de pie y sacudió la hierba que le había quedado pegada al pantalón.

—Sólo está preocupada, Tony.

—¡¿De qué demonios hablaba?!

—Está embarazada, Tony, quiere volver a casa para estar con su esposo y Sarah María.

—¿Quién diablos es Sarah María?

—Su hija, Tony.

—¿Le puso el nombre de nuestras madres?

—Es obvio ¿no?

—No me contestes así, capsicle.

—Pues no te enfades conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa de esto.

—¿Estás diciendo que es mía?

—No se necesita ser un genio, para darse cuenta.

—¡Maldita sea, Steve! ¡Lo arreglaré ya te lo dije! Sólo te pedí que no te acercaras a ellos.

—Pues arréglalo, y déjame en paz.

Steve pasó a su lado, de vuelta a la torre.

—Estaré en el gimnasio. A ver si así te doy gusto; no creo que haya un tú, al que guste pasar tiempo ahí.

Tony rechinó los dientes.

—¡Yo si voy al gimnasio!—le gritó y luego, para sí mismo—: Jódete, Rogers.

Y a grandes zancadas le siguió al interior de la torre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Confieso que Natasha Stark es, junto con Peggy, mi favorita para quedarse con Steve, si de mujeres hablamos, claro. 
> 
> Sigamos que la vida es corta.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	5. Basquetbol

Toni desplegó las pantallas frente a ella con familiaridad. Así que, cuando Tony ingresó a su taller, ella ya estaba manipulando opciones y cálculos.

—¿Tienes los datos de salida de nuestros viajes cuánticos?—le preguntó al verlo entrar.

—¿Estás embarazada?

Toni apartó la vista de las pantallas y le sonrió.

—Sí. Ya te lo dijo, eh.

—No es su hijo.

—Estrictamente no, pero técnicamente sí.

—No es su hijo, así que no trates de...

—No estoy tratando de hacer nada, chaparrito—Toni volvió la vista hacia las pantallas—, excepto volver a casa. Créeme, no me hace ilusión tener que compartir un Steve con tres de ustedes. Y creo que él tiene suficiente con soportar a uno de nosotros, en especial cuando es tan gruñón.

—Yo no soy gruñón.

—Entonces, deja el tema de lado y a trabajar. Entre más rápido volvamos a casa, menos amenazado te sentirás por nuestra presencia.

—¿Amenazado? No sé de qué hablas.

Toni no respondió eso, volvió a pedirle los datos que necesitaba y así zanjar el asunto. Pero Tony, no estaba para nada tranquilo.

—¿Dónde están los otros?

—Nuestro joven hermano, dormido en la habitación de Steve.

—Les dije que no podían usar esa hab...

—Steve lo llevó ahí. ¿Qué quieres? Él suele llevarnos en brazos a nuestras camas... ¿a ti no?

Tony bufó, era evidente que su yo femenino le quería tomar el pelo. Así que la ignoró.

—¿Y el otro?

—Lo deje en la cocina, pero no sé qué estará haciendo ahora.

Tony asintió y tomó asiento dándole la espalda a la mujer, desplegó sus pantallas, dispuesto a seguir con el trabajo y librarse de esos tres cuanto antes.

***

Pero ese Tony, ya no estaba en la cocina. Había terminado de desayunar y se paseaba por la torre cuando vio pasar a Steve por el pasillo debajo del piso dónde él estaba. Decidió que seguirlo era buena idea, así que dio media vuelta y se encaminó a las escaleras. No se había cruzado con el otro Tony que había entrado a la torre con unos segundos de diferencia, de haber sido así, habría sido detenido en su intento.

Sabía que ese no era su Steve, lo sabía de sobra, pero no era como si pudiera evitar querer verlo, aunque sea de lejos. Sabía que tan celoso podría ser él mismo, así que suponía que el Tony de ese universo, no lo sería menos. Pero valía la pena el riesgo. Esperó un poco antes de entrar al gimnasio, y lo hizo cautelosamente.

Steve parecía molesto; pasó a un lado del saco de box y le dio un sonoro y certero golpe con el puño desnudo. Luego, lo vio sacar de un casillero un par de vendas. No resistió y apareció frente a él.

—¿Estresado?

Steve levantó la vista. Genial, pensó, ahí estaba el otro al que se suponía que tenía que evitar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Cuando mi Steve está estresado, boxea... o tenemos sexo rudo.

Sonrió al ver como las orejas de Steve se coloreaban de rojo.

—¿Te hice enojar?

—No tú—dijo Steve al tiempo que se sentaba en una banca con las vendas en las manos.

—Ah, ya veo.

Tony se sentó a su lado.

—Mi mini-me, eh—dijo.

Steve no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que eso le causo.

—Genial, te hice sonreír—Tony se acodó en sus rodillas y lo miró exhibiendo su propia sonrisa—. Oye, ¿nos parecemos?

Steve lo miró, entonces, con verdadera atención. Sí, se parecían mucho, excepto que este Tony, era un poco más alto, aunque no tanto como para alcanzarlo a él en estatura.

—Bastante. Eres el que más se le parece.

—Supongo que sí; mismo sexo y edad.

Steve asintió. Tony lo observó atentamente, mientras manipulaba las vendas.

—También tú te pareces a mi Steve.

—¿Él si se afeita?

—Ja, ja. Sí. —Tony notó entonces la herida que Steve tenía en la ceja, eran un par de cortes rojizos. Sin pensarlo, estiró el brazo y tocó suavemente la zona. Steve dio un respingo, pero no apartó el toque.

—Tuve una misión—explicó.

—No la curaste.

—Está bien.

—Debe haber un botiquín aquí—Se puso de pie y fue por él.

—Te digo que está bien.

—No seas necio. Sé que está bien, pero estará mejor.

Steve dejó que ese Tony curara y cubriera con una bandita su herida. El enojo que sentía, se desvaneció poco a poco. Y cuando terminó la curación, Tony le besó la herida sobre la bandita.

—Lo siento—le dijo después—, no pude evitarlo.

Steve le sonrió—Gracias—le dijo—¿Tú también sales con un yo hombre?

—Me parece que todos salimos con un tú hombre—Tony rió— ¿Te causa algún problema saber que en otro universo sales con un hombre?

—En realidad no—Steve le miró—. Amor es amor, ¿o no?

Tony sonrió y asintió.

—Sólo me preguntaba cómo era contigo. Cómo nos llevamos, quiero decir, tú y mi otro yo... si pelean como Tony y yo.

—Ah, sí. Todo el tiempo. Incluso, una vez creí que había muerto por mi culpa. Nos peleamos por los malditos acuerdos...

—Ah, sí, nosotros igual.

—Peleamos constantemente. Es normal. Pero nunca hemos dejado de querernos, supongo que eso es lo importante.

—Supongo. ¿Están casados?

—No, pero es como si lo estuviéramos.

—Suena bien.

—Lo es—Tony estiró la mano y apartó un mechón rubio que caía muy cerca de la curación que había hecho—. En mi universo, has sido ascendido a comandante y yo soy director de SHIELD. Trabajamos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo y me agrada; porque la mayor parte del tiempo no tienes que ir a misiones, o bien, puedo escoger tus misiones.

—¿O darme a escoger?

—Sí, también—Tony sonrió.

Steve dejó las vendas a un lado y se puso de pie.

—¿Quieres jugar algo?

—Si es algo en lo que pueda ganarte...

—¿Cómo qué?

—Basquetbol.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veremos—le dijo y con ello lo hizo reír.

Tony se quitó la chamarra del conjunto deportivo prestado, y la dejó en el banco. Después, siguió a Steve a la duela.

—¿Listo?—le preguntó el rubio haciendo girar el balón en su mano.

—Puedes apostarlo.

Y la partida comenzó. Decidieron jugar a puntos, el primero en anotar cincuenta ganaba. Steve se divirtió. Ese Tony era realmente bueno, sabía cómo bloquearle el paso y cubrir el balón con éxito. Fue, de hecho, el primero en anotar.

—¡Ahí tienes, Steven!—Tony le miró triunfante.

Pero Steve no estaba derrotado y aquello apenas comenzaba. El siguiente tanto fue suyo.

—¿Qué decías, Tony?

La risa de ambos hizo eco en la habitación vacía, junto con el rechinido de sus tenis y el botar del balón.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la torre y casi bajo tierra, el otro Tony y Toni, trabajaban en unas ecuaciones que probablemente les darían un punto de arranque para calibrar la máquina que Tony había construido. Sin embargo, algo no dejaba en paz a éste último. Una sensación de angustia que le oprimía el pecho. A escondidas de su contraparte femenina, le pidió a VIERNES que buscara al otro Tony, y cuando la imagen de éste jugando basquetbol con Steve apareció en una esquina diminuta de su pantalla, la angustia se transformó en enojo.

—No se puede contar contigo, eh, Rogers— farfulló, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía culparlo.

En realidad, si lo pensaba fríamente, a él no debía importarle si Steve caía en las redes de alguno de sus "yo's". Pero le molestaba, y lo peor era que le molestaba de manera terriblemente abrumadora. Pensó que estaba bien, mientras sólo estuvieran jugando, ¿qué mal podían hacer? Pero entonces, vio que su otro yo, en una afán de quitarle el balón a Steve arremetió contra él y lo derribó sobre la duela. Fue suficiente para dejar a Toni sola con el trabajo.

Sobre la duela Tony y Steve reían, el primero sobre el segundo cuan largo era, el balón botó lejos de ellos. Tony apoyó una mano en la duela e hizo por levantarse, pero se detuvo a la mitad del camino. La playera de Steve estaba húmeda, su sudor se había impregnado en su mejilla y su aroma había penetrado en sus fosas nasales como un maldito veneno. En lugar de incorporarse, trepó un poco más sobre él, hasta alcanzar su cuello y respirar ese aroma, mezcla de colonia y sudor.

—Amo como hueles—murmuró, y es que sí, olía igual que su Steve—. Dios, quiero tener sexo.

Steve, ante lo primero, no supo que decir. Y ante lo segundo:

—¿Qué dices?

Tony levantó el rostro, abandonó su cuello y le miró cara a cara.

—Que quiero...—no terminó la frase, lo tenía tan cerca, ¡tan cerca!—... Mis disculpas.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Por esto—adelantó el rostro y cerró la distancia entre ellos, le besó en los labios, pero antes de que imaginara siquiera profundizar el contacto, incluso antes de que ambos pudieran codificar en sus cerebros lo que estaba pasando la puerta se abrió con estruendo.

—¡TÚ!—Tony, el otro Tony, señaló a su otro yo—¡Ve allá y ayúdanos con los cálculos!

Steve y el Tony sobre él, lo miraron un poco sorprendidos por su repentina aparición.

—Pensé que te encargarías de eso—contestó Tony, "el alto".

—Sí, pero tres Tonys piensan mejor que uno.

El otro suspiró, se encogió de hombros y se incorporó al fin.

—Caray, que inoportuno eres—dijo a su contraparte y miró de soslayó a Steve, quien se sentó sobre la duela y le devolvió la mirada; y ante el pánico del otro Tony, compartieron una tenue media sonrisa cómplice.

—Sabes dónde está el taller, ahí te veo—apuró el recién llegado.

—Bien, bien—el otro Tony se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Y tú...

—Ya sé—dijo Steve, y se puso de pie—. "Mantente alejado de ellos".

Tony lo miró, tenía muchas groserías en la punta de la lengua, pero ninguna salía.

—¿Por qué carajos los besaste?

—Hey, para empezar, ellos son quienes me han besado.

—¡Pero tú no haces nada por evitarlo!

—¿Y a ti qué más te da?

Tony apretó la mandíbula y los puños de paso.

—¿Acaso te gustan?

Steve no contestó de inmediato, se quedó ahí, mirándolo de una forma que Tony no pudo descifrar; luego, bajó la vista y fue por el balón.

—Contéstame—exigió el billonario.

Steve se agachó, recupero el balón y suspiró al incorporarse de nuevo.

—Algo así.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

—Mi respuesta.

Una vez más, Tony lo miró impotente.

—Eres un...—decidió no terminar la frase, es más, no podía, dio media vuelta y salió del gimnasio dando un portazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -+-+-+-+-+-
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Ah que mi Steve tan dejado... XD 
> 
> ¡Ya estamos sobre el final!
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	6. El peor escenario posible

El joven Tony despertó, se talló los ojos y se giró hasta quedar de espaldas en el colchón. Miró por unos instantes el techo de la habitación, recordó que no estaba en su hogar y suspiró, al tiempo que se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su novio en esos momentos, incluso si, éste estaba preocupado por él. Esperaba que pudiera volver ya y que sus versiones adultas hubieran hecho algo mientras él dormía, de otra manera, seguramente tenía que ir a demostrarles quien era el Tony más inteligente.

A lo lejos escuchó la caída de agua sobre azulejos. Alguien se duchaba en el baño de la habitación. Dio un respingo y se incorporó, hasta sentarse en la cama, a sus pies descansaba tranquilamente el inconfundible escudo del Capitán América. Y se dio cuenta en que habitación estaba. Entonces, se dijo, quien se bañaba...

Bajó de la cama con cautela, intentado no hacer ruido; y así mismo, casi de puntillas, caminó hacia el baño. La curiosidad lo mataba, así que abrió la puerta sólo un poco. En las duchas de la escuela, infortunadamente, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Steve desnudo, no compartían clases de deportes. Pero siempre había querido hacerlo, vamos, tenía dieciséis años y las hormonas a tope. Sólo echaría un vistazo.

Entre el vapor de la ducha vio la piel mojada del Steve de ese universo, los músculos de su espalda perfectamente marcados, todo en su lugar, perfectamente. Tragó saliva, embobado, de pronto quería volver a casa como nunca antes. En ese momento, Steve se dio la vuelta, lo suficiente para limpiar la espuma del shampoo que tenía sobre los ojos, y Tony salió corriendo. Steve escuchó que cerraban la puerta de su habitación, y supuso que el joven Tony se había despertado. No le dio más importancia a ello y continuó duchándose, por segunda vez en el día. Después de eso, se dijo, ahora sí, y ya que su cama estaba libre, dormiría un poco. El cansancio, al fin, le estaba cobrando la factura.

—Creo que con esto será suficiente—dijo Toni y los otros Tonys asintieron.

—Calibraré con eso—dijo el Tony dueño del taller.

—Bien—dijo el otro—. Revisaré el cableado.

Estaban en eso cuando el más joven de ellos entró corriendo, con el rostro rojo. Los otros lo vieron curiosos.

—¿Qué te pasa?—le preguntó Toni.

—Ste...Steve...

—¿Qué con el capsicle?—Tony esperaba que no se tratara de otro beso.

—Lo vi... es... es... se estaba bañando y es... es...

—¿Qué?—lo apuró Toni.

El muchacho tomó aliento y respiró profundamente.

—¡Muy grande!

Al principio no le entendieron, pero un segundo después, Toni y el Tony más alto se miraron y echaron a reír, dejando a los otros dos perplejos

—Lo sabemos—dijo el hombre.

—Vete mentalizando—dijo la mujer riendo a carcajada batiente.

—¿Es en serio? ¿En todos los universos es así?

Ellos rieron de nuevo, ante la mirada furibunda del otro Tony.

—Tal vez, en unos más—Toni se encogió de hombros—. No tienes de que preocuparte—añadió al ver el rostro angustiado del más joven.

—Te gustará—dijo el otro.

—Bueno, es suficiente—el último Tony bufó—. No me interesa una conversación sobre las partes nobles de Steve.

—Es cierto, es hora de irnos—dijo el otro Tony—, parece que logramos encontrar la manera.

—¡Genial!—exclamó el más joven de ellos.

Entre todos prepararon los sistemas y maquinas; y después, las activaron. 

—Bueno, espero que no olviden nada, porque este es un hasta nunca.

—Deberíamos reunirnos alguna vez, ha sido divertido—expresó Toni.

—Por mi está bien—dijo el Tony más alto.

—Yo también quiero—opinó el más joven.

Y luego, los tres, voltearon a ver a Tony, quien desvió la vista.

—Supongo que para ti no fue divertido—Natasha rió—. Oye, no te lo tomes a mal, sólo nos sentíamos tristes, lo extrañamos mucho es todo.

—Sí, tampoco la tomes contra él—dijo el Tony alto.

—No me interesa. Él puede hacer lo que se le de la gana. Hasta ser el amante de las parejas de sus otros yo.

—Ja, ja, no te negaré que suena bastante excitante serle infiel a Steve con otro Steve—dijo el otro Tony hombre adulto—, pero me basta con él mío, en serio.

—Además, eso no sería justo para ti—dijo Toni al más bajo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—Es que a ti te gusta—dijo el más joven sin más.

—¡Claro que no!

—Pues es un desperdicio, tienes un Steve cálido y amable.

Los otros dos asintieron.

—¿Qué no todos son así?

Los otros tres asintieron.

—Que lo dejes libre es, por esa razón, un desperdicio—afirmó el Tony alto.

—En realidad no importa ¿verdad?—el más joven interrogó a los otros dos que, como él, venían de otro universo—. Él pertenece a ese mundo donde Steve no lo quiere.

Sus irreflexivas palabras fueron como un golpe en el estómago. Los dos a los que el más joven se había dirigido suspiraron.

—Es verdad—dijo la mujer.

—¿Cómo saben eso?

—Nos dimos cuenta—le dijo su contraparte masculina más directa—Bueh, cómo sea. Es hora de irnos.

Los otros dos asintieron.

—Mantén abiertos los portales un par de minutos, mientras comprobamos estar en el lugar correcto—pidió Toni colocándose como los demás sobre las placas que había armado para su regreso.

—Está bien—Tony encendió la máquina—¿Listos?

Los tres asintieron.

—Despídenos de Steve—pidieron uno y otro en diferentes tiempos.

—Si quieres venir a nuestros hogares algún día y cobrarte los besos que le robamos, está bien—añadió Toni.

Y después, los tres desaparecieron tras los portales. Tony aguardó como le habían pedido, incluso un poco más. Ninguno volvió, así que supuso que todos habían llegado a sus respectivos universos y entonces, apagó la máquina.

Suspiró, sintiéndose muy cansado de pronto.

***

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Steve.

El rubio dormía con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, sobre la colcha de su cama. Tony se acercó haciéndose lo más imperceptible posible y lo observó dormir en silencio por un breve instante.

Así que él pertenecía a un universo, a una realidad, en la que Steve no sentía nada por él. Pero ¿qué había de sí mismo? ¿Sentía algo por Steve? Estiró la mano y le entreveró el pelo, aún estaba húmedo.

Un universo en el que Steve no lo quería.

Un universo en el que Steve no lo quería... no lo quería.

Las palabras se repitieron en su mente mil veces en un sólo segundo y descubrió la razón de porque aquello le dolía tanto. Lo único que había temido durante la visita de sus tres versiones, era que alguno de ellos se llevara a Steve lejos de él, que Steve se enamorara de uno de ellos y lo hiciera a un lado. Y ese temor, que había traducido en celos y enojo, no era más que su verdadero sentimiento hacia él: amor.

Sintió como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—El peor escenario posible—se dijo recordando la primera plática que sostuvo con sus contrapartes—. Estoy en él, ¿cierto?

—¿Cierto qué?

Steve hizo un mohín, había despertado en esa última pregunta y se talló los ojos. Tony habría querido escapar, pero sentía los pies clavados al suelo.

—Nada—murmuró y se apuró a limpiarse las mejillas—, sólo quería decirte que ellos ya se fueron. Así que... —suspiró— lamentó haber entrado así.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Llegó a la cocina y apoyó las manos en la mesa. Se sentía como un verdadero estúpido, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora que la venda había caído de sus ojos? ¿Qué, ahora que podía ver sus sentimientos bailando frente a él cínicamente?

—Tony—la voz de Steve lo sobresaltó—, ¿estás bien?

Asintió e intentó escapar de nuevo, pero Steve le obstruyó el paso.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

—¿Estás molesto por lo de los otros? Lo siento, nunca pretendí...

—Te llevaste bien con ellos, ¿no es así?

Steve asintió, no muy seguro de que hacerlo era lo mejor.

—Al más joven le enseñaste a hacer hot cakes, supongo que pasaron un buen tiempo juntos, pegados a la estufa.

—No es así como...

—Y con ella... ¿de verdad habrías sido el padre del hijo que espera?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—De alguna forma sería mío de todas maneras.

Tony sacudió la cabeza. —Debió haberte hecho feliz saber que podías ser padre—pensó que con él jamás lo sería, si es que estuviera con él, claro. Porque podía tener hijos con alguna mujer que le gustara... cualquiera estaría encantada de dárselo.

—En realidad, me hizo feliz saber que existe un Yo, en algún lugar, que puede ser feliz.

—¿Qué rayos significa eso? ¿Aquí no lo eres?

—No por completo—dijo Steve sinceramente.

Tony asintió.

—También, supongo que te divertiste con mi otro yo, ¿no? Es más alto y menos impertinente. Debió gustarte eso, supongo.

—Es divertido.

—Sí, sé que conmigo sólo peleas.

—Tony, ¿a qué va todo esto?

—¡A nada! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡¿No estabas dormido?!

—¡Bien! ¡Te dejo en paz!—Steve dio media vuelta—. Sólo vine porque te vi raro, pero definitivamente, a mí qué me importa.

—¡Steve!

—¡¿Qué?!

Tony lo alcanzó antes de que llegara a la puerta de la cocina. Lo atrajo de las placas de identidad que el soldado no se había quitado para ducharse, y lo obligó a agacharse lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios.

"Está bien" pensó Tony mientras se aferraba a él y a ese beso "Está bien, sólo tienes que rechazarme". "Sólo tienes que comprobarme que este es el universo en el que no me amas, y jamás, jamás, volveré a molestarte".

Pero, para su sorpresa, Steve no lo apartó. Al contrario de lo imaginado, le sujetó de la cintura atrayéndolo más y profundizó el beso. Tony sintió como le mordía el labio inferior y luego, como deslizaba la lengua entre sus dientes, haciéndole gemir sin querer. Y cuando el beso terminó, no así el contacto entre ellos.

Tony se aferró a los hombros del capitán y le miró a los ojos.

—Pensé que te gustaban ellos.

—Te dije que me gustaban "algo así"

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Me atraían, porque me recordaban a ti.

Tony le sonrió suavemente.

—¿Yo te gusto?

—Sí.

—¿De verdad?

Steve asintió. Tony sonrió.

—Se equivocaron—dijo—. Si ese universo existe, no es este.

—¿De qué universo hablas?

—Yo me entiendo—Tony se soltó y apartó sólo un centímetro, sólo eso era necesario—. Ahora, hay algo que me dijeron que, también, necesito comprobar por mí mismo.

Steve lo miró interrogante, lo que sintió a continuación fue como los dedos de Tony liberaban el amarre de su toalla y ésta caía pesadamente al piso. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Fue algo sencillo, pero estoy convencida de que un fic multiuniversos merece más. 
> 
> Además, hay tantos que es difícil escoger. Es verdad que falta: AA, EMH, 1872 (tengo planes para este universo), etc...
> 
> Tal vez, se me ocurra algo más largo y elaborado algún día. 
> 
> Queda, como dicen en mi país, un pilón. Un pequeño epílogo.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	7. Epílogo

Bruce entró a la cocina; su reserva de alimento y café, se le habían terminado. Era hora de asomar la cabeza de su laboratorio y salir al mundo de la torre de los Avengers. Pensó en visitar a su amigo Tony y llevarle de camino unas donas y platicar un rato, tal vez.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina, sus pies se enredaron con una toalla, casi se cae de bruces. Estaba seguro que ese había sido Tony, quién sabe que carajos había estado haciendo en los últimos dos días. Mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador, vio que la toalla no era la única prenda que yacía sobre el suelo. A unos pasos estaba una playera arrugada, más allá un par de tenis aventados sobre la loza, y más allá unos pantalones.

Bruce frunció el ceño, decidió seguir aquel extraño camino, y salió por la segunda puerta de la cocina, la que daba a la sala común. Y de pronto, una risa llegó hasta él desde el sofá frente a la televisión.

—Ah, espera, espera—era la voz de Tony.

El castaño de pronto apareció en su campo visual, se había incorporado y la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo era visible por encima del respaldo del sofá. Su cabello despeinado, las marcas rojas en su cuello y hombros, le indicaron a Bruce que debía retroceder lentamente y desaparecer, porque su amigo estaba con alguna chica en una sesión sensual.

Pero antes de que pudiera retroceder un paso, vio al acompañante de su amigo emerger también por encima del sofá, para atrapar el rostro de Tony y atraerlo en un beso; no era una chica, ¡era Steve! Bruce imaginó lo que estaba pasando detrás del respaldo, justo dónde no podía ver: Tony debía estar sentado a horcajadas sobre la pelvis de Steve. No se atrevió a imaginar sobre que más estaba sentado. Se le cayó la taza de té relajante que se había preparado, y el estruendo que hizo, obligó a los amantes a salir de su burbuja.

—Brucie—Tony le sonrió luchando con un Steve, quien, ni así, detuvo el beso que pretendía convertirse en una marca más en su cuello—, si estabas aquí.

—Pe...pero...—Bruce los miró estupefacto— ¡¿De qué me perdí?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dije que era pequeño. 
> 
> Aún así espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Amo los multiuniversos, y más cuando en todos estos dos están prácticamente casados. 
> 
> Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡mil gracias!
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Alguien debería decirme como hacer one shots sin irme por las ramas. Pues bien, he aquí otro "one shot" convertido en fic de varios capítulos, por culpa de mi maldita manía de escribir un one shot de 5 paginas en 31.
> 
> Esto es multiuniverso o un intento de ello. Según yo aquí tienen a MCU!Tony, nuestro protagonista; 616!Tony; 3490!Toni; y AVAC!Tony VS MCU! Steve
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
